


Ambient Noise

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, more brotp then anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just following the noise he's never heard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambient Noise

Fitz hears it from in his room; garbled though it is through the wall and door. He slips out because he’s curious, hands drifting along the wall with the thinking that if he leaves his fingertips there long enough he can feel the noise reverberating through them. It’s low and deep and though he can’t make out the words it wraps Fitz up in a cocoon against the world and he wants to hear more of it.

He’s never been down here; to where the noise is coming from, even if it is just down the hall from his room. There’s just a door between him and the noise now but rather than knock Fitz slides down the door, resting his back against it and just listening.

“That’s a lovely voice isn’t it Fitz?” Jemma leans against the door. “Should we knock and find out who it is?”

Fitz shakes his head, he’s aware that Jemma’s still talking and her voice and the one emanating from the door mix together in his head and Fitz takes a breath to still his shaking hands and thinks about the project he was working on that day. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the voice has stopped until the pressure against his back suddenly disappears as the door opens behind him.

“Fitz?” Mack’s staring down at him and Fitz is at a weird angle, twisting his back while sitting to look up at Mack. “Didn’t think anyone was down here.”

“You were singing.” Fitz says by way of explanation. “I thought you hadn’t wanted other people to hear it.”

Mack shrugs his shoulders and it brings to Fitz’s attention that he’s not wearing a plaid shirt that Fitz has rapidly began associating to Mack. “That’s cool. I heard yours you can hear mine.”

Fitz doesn’t say anything back, shoots a quick glance over at Jemma who’s smiling at him encouragingly. Mack notices it and tilts his head. “Everything okay man?”

He nods, gathering himself up and back on his feet. “Fine, fine, it’s fine.”

“Okay.” Mack pauses before he shifts to the side, “Did you want to come in?”

Jemma’s suggestion that he should divides his attention but when he looks back at Mack he’s met with an understanding gaze. The no is on the tip of his tongue.

“Was just taking apart some old HYDRA gear from a raid last week. Could always use your input.” Mack doesn’t it say it like he needs Fitz’s input or it needs to be done now, just something that would be nice to have and _valued_.

Fitz is saying yes before he can think of it.


End file.
